A Different Turn
by ocgirl.fr
Summary: What happened when Ryan can't handle the Cohen's lectures about Oliver anymore? read and you will know! Rating K just in case, for some language maybe later. It'll become a future fic, on Ryan's life.
1. The Fight

Summary:What happened when Ryan can't handle the unjust lectures from the Cohens due to the tension between him and Oliver?

Author note: Okay,So my fic takes place during the mid season 1, during the all Oliver thing… so, there's no Theresa, and Anna is here and with Seth! Also this is my first fanfic, so I'm really not sure about it, and the language must be weird, 'cause I'm French so it was kinda difficult for me to right that.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the O.C; I just rent this story from Josh Schwartz!

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful Tuesday afternoon; everything was perfect in the Orange County. There were the sun, the birds and the kids…

But, who were we kidding? It was the O.C, and nothing was ever normal. And this time, it was from the Cohen's household that we could hear screams.

At this time, Ryan was really mad at Sandy, how could he do that to him? He felt betrayed and abandoned once again.

"Ryan I want you to stop that NOW!" Shouted Sandy, who couldn't contain his anger anymore.

"But, Sandy, you don't understand, it's-"began Ryan, despaired to explain his side of the story.

"Oh no, not this time Ryan, I don't want to hear this, I'm tired of your behavior" he sadly said. "I need you to control yourself, you can't keep doing this. You need to speak with your mouth and not with these fists of yours!"

"Please just listen to me, I-"

Sandy cut him off once again:

"Don't Ryan, just … don't."

"How could you just do that? It's what we don't understand, and after all we talked about yesterday" add Kirsten.

He couln't believe it, how could they said that to him? Oliver was the kid thathad provoked him, and now all of this was his fault because he just wanted to protect his girlfriend!

"So what?" Screamed Ryan. "You'll just believe that Oliver crazy kid other than me?"

"No, we haven't said something like that" explained nicely Kirsten to him. She hesitated slowly before continuing, "And we'd like you to see someone, like… a therapist."

"What? So now, I'm the crazy kid of that fcking town" Ryan yelled."I thought that you were trustingme" he added slowly.

"God, Ryan, you know that's nothing like that said that time Sandy calmly, we do _trust_ you".

"Yeah, of course _Mr. Cohen_" he replied sarcastically.

With those last words, Ryan stormed out of the kitchen and went to the pool house and with no surprise, slammed the door.

Sandy and Kirsten stayed there, frozen by Ryan's words, and the coldness in his voice. They would have made a big mistake and the "mister Cohen" of the boy proved them that they had lost his trust for a little while.

"God Sandy, what are we going to do? We can't keep going on like that, we have to do something" began to sob Kirsten.

"I know, but hey, don't worry; I'll speak to him tomorrow when he calms down."

"But, didn't you hear his words? His voice was so cold, and he tried to tell us, but we didn't listen and now he has shut down."

Sandy began to go out from the room before his wife stopped him:

"Another thing, could you please … could you be gentle, you know? 'Cause before, we've been a little harsh"

"Always baby," said Sandy with a smirk on his face. "Good night honey."

The next day, Seth woke up happily. He went down to the kitchen, kissed his mom and dig in the Captain Crunch cereals.

"Hey, how are you sweetie?"

"Fine, Mom. No, um, I'm not fine, I'm really good. And you?"

"Oh, uh… fine" she said absently.

"Are you sure" began Seth

"Oh Seth …" she reached somewhere to sit, "it's just… we had a big fight yesterday with Ryan and…" she couldn't take it anymore, it tore her apart to see her husband and foster son like that, and she began to cry.

"Hey Mom! I'm sure it's nothing, as if we had never fought together!" He said sarcastically. "But he's Ryan, and we all know that he's not the best with those situations, plus Dad will speak to him, and he can never stay mad at you for more than two hours… and I-"

"Seth, it's okay, I get it" laughed Kirsten. She couldn't believe how much Seth could do such an effect on her. She loved him so much, it was _her_ son. And Ryan, was he her son too? Yeah, she felt like she was his mom, and he was her child, and maybe it was just 6 months, but there was this connection, and she couldn't face to lose him now.

"Good!" A big smile crossed his face. "I'll go get Ryan!"

30 seconds later, Seth came back to the kitchen, as he had entered this morning, except that the smile had fade and a frozen expression was on his face.

"Seth? What, what's going on?"

"Ryan… he's … I mean it's …" he couldn't believe it.

"Please, tell me" pleaded Kirsten. "You're worrying me" Her mother's instinct has kicked in; she was beginning to worrying a lot, and with the demeanor of her son, who seemed pretty upset, it didn't help very much.

"Ryan's … he's … RYAN'S GONE! Seth shouted. At this time, he didn't care, he wasn't going to act like the other times, his best friend, almost brother was gone, and now he was all by himself. Alone in this world of perfection. His loop-hole had escaped. And everything was his parents' fault. God he was so mad at Ryan too, how could he dare to leave him here alone?

He went slowly to his room, tears falling down his innocent face, and slammed the door, thinking at the next time he'd see Ryan, and what he'd tell him.

* * *

Author note: Okay, so this is the end of the first chapter, and I'd really love if you guys could review. 


	2. The Result

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything from the OC, but the Andrews are mine! And now, we are out of storyline, I mean, it's taking place in the future so everything come from my imagination.

AN: Okay, so Ryan ran away around March 2003 (to make everything more or less real, I explain!).

And now, Marissa never died ('cause, I though about that story a little while ago) and um… Yeah, all the places in NYC (and all America lol) are invented by … me. Because like I said before, I'm from France and I don't know anything about NYC and the school system…

* * *

Chapter 2: Flashback and Future

Ryan, after the call, quickly left his office, and went home. He entered tranquilly the huge living room.

"Hey, you're already home!" said a woman.

"Yeah, well I got your call, and you sounded kind of … exited" Laughed Ryan. God, after 4 years, he couldn't yet believe his luck. He was only 20 years old, and he had a wonderful wife and a sweet little boy. Maybe he was a little young, but he loved more than anything his family, plus he recently graduated from college, and had the best job ever. His father-in-law, who was the owner of the biggest architecture company, and really liked him, had got him this job, which was near home, and very well paid.

* * *

If you asked Ryan to tell his story, he would tell you that it's a very long story, and it kind of is. 

It was 4 years ago that he ran away from the Cohens, and went to Chino, only to found out that his best-friend and father had moved to New York City, due to his father's promotion. After staying 3 weeks in Chino, Mike (his friend) called him, and proposed to move in with him. Finally he accepted, and worked part time to pay his part of the rent.

Before he turned 18, Ryan graduated from NYC High School, because he was a little advanced. And it was there that he met Samantha, his wife. They were dating for not more than 3 months, and were madly in love and … pregnant. So Ryan decided that before the baby was born, it would be better if they moved in together. At Ryan's surprise, her father accepted him directly in the family and helped them with the money, he got them an apartment, and her mother went happily shopping for baby clothes. The 17th April 2005, baby Noah Atwood was born, 2 months after the wedding of his parents.

The thing that Ryan really liked about New York was that people didn't judge you; in fact, they didn't care about your life, contrarily to Newport, that would have been shocked that at this age, these 2 young people were already married, with a child.

Plus, his father-in-law, Thomas Andrew, really liked him, not like the awful Caleb Nichole. And Jessica Andrew (Sam's mother) hadn't been shocked at all, but exited by the fact that she was pregnant.

After high school, Ryan entered a prestigious college of architecture in the center of New York, and graduated 2 years later.

Now, he was living with his family, and they were again waiting for a child. Sam was 7 months pregnant.

They also have their own mansion, that the parents in law helped paying. There were a master room; 2 bed rooms, one for Noah and the other for the baby and 3 guest rooms, which were for family and friends who really liked to visit.

So, now, you know how the delinquent from Chino for the Newpsies, became the young man that was proud of his family.

* * *

"So, Honey what did you want to talk to me about?" asked curiously Ryan. 

"Oh, I just wanted to…"

In the background you could heard a little child crying.

"Hey, baby what's wrong?" Gently asked Sam

A toddler, around 2 years old, appeared, running in the family room.

"I-I waaaanteeed tooo see Daddyyy" cried Noah.

Ryan slowly went near his son, and picked him up. He began to tickle him, and Noah began to laugh really hard. Then he carried him to his room, put him in bed, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Good night Big Boy."

"'Night Daddy" said sweetly Noah, with his little half smile just like his father.

Ryan switched off the light and went downstairs. He sat next to Samantha and began to kiss her, letting his hands going everywhere on her.

"Whoa, wait a little Daddy." She teased him.

"Oh, come on, everybody's asleep." He whispered, deciding to play along.

"Yes, but I wanted to talk to you, remember?

"Yeah, so, what's up?" Ryan was a little suspicious; the behavior of his wife was strange.

"Okay, so, you know, my Mom and Dad are away on holiday, with a part of my family."

"Hum… okay, that's cool… I guess." He, now, didn't understand anything, and frowned his eyebrows.

"Oh, don't make that face. It's just that they want us to come, in like… 20 days, to be with them and the rest of the family."

"Okay, no problem." We could see the relief on his face, like he was already thinking of the worst. "How long?"

"Really? Oh I love you honey…, it would be for 1 month more or less I think … and another detail, itsincaliforniapreciselyinnewport." She then, stood up really fast, kissed his cheek and went to the master room.

* * *

Ryan stayed there, stoned. Had he really understood clearly? She wanted him to go back to Newport. But, he couldn't, he just couldn't go back there. What if he met the Cohens… it would be a disaster. Plus, Sam was 7 months pregnant; it could be dangerous a long trip like that. 

He decided that it wasn't worth thinking about that because she would make him do everything she wants. So he went to his room, and lay there, next to his wife, who was sleeping peacefully. None of them knew that it would be the biggest mistake of their lives.

* * *

AN: Yeah, I know, I've always things to say, but, first, you know the deal guys: REVIEW. And I'll be the happiest author on Earth, (or in France lol).

And, that season final, was really a surprise for me, 'cause I had absolutely no clue that Misha didn't want to play in the show again… so I was, kind of, miles away lol. So anyway, my Marissa isn't dead, she's fully alive, but we'll wait a little before we saw her. Next chapter… Here come the drama guys! ... THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
